The present invention relates to securing apparatus and more particularly to a general purpose stretch tie cord with fastener for providing a tensioned loop of infinitely variable size around objects to be secured.
Current products used for securing purposes frequently include cords on straps which are pulled tightly against the object to be secured. One type of securing device is an elastic stretch cord having a simple plastic or metal hook at both ends. Normally there is no secure grip piece on the hook for pulling to apply the necessary tension to the cord. Consequently, a grip on the hook may be lost during tensioning of the cord, presenting a safety hazard to anyone nearby.
Moreover, such cords are adjustable over only a very limited range, beginning with their normal length. Other cords or straps are not stretchable or have only discrete points of adjustment, thus greatly limiting their versatility.
The present invention is directed to a stretch cord having an attachment member connected to one end to form an infinitely adjustable tie cord assembly. The attachment member includes a grasping means connected to one end of the tie cord for pulling the cord. Attached to the grasping means is a hook device having a slot narrowing to a opening with a width less than the diameter of the cord. The cord is tensioned and wedged tightly into the slot opening at an appropriate point to form a tight loop around the object to be secured. The grasping means and cord loop are then released causing the cord diameter beyond the attachment member to return to normal. The cord is thereby tightly wedged in the slot opening to maintain tension over the securing portion of the cord.
In a more specific aspect of the invention, an infinitely adjustable tie cord assembly includes an elastic shock cord and a fastener attached thereto. The cord has a first loop at one end which passes through an eyehole in the fastener, and a second loop at the other end of the cord. The fastener includes a finger aperture for pulling in cooperation with the loop at the other end of the cord in order to stretch the cord to the desired length. A hook is integral with the fastener and includes curved V-shaped narrowing jaws for gripping the shock cord under tension. The curved slot opening and the eyehole of the fastener are substantially aligned with the tension axis of the cord when the fastener is attached to the stretched cord. This alignment causes the fastener to pivot slightly about the tension axis thereby projecting the finger aperture upward for easy access.
A further aspect of the invention concerns an adjustable tie cord assembly including an elastic shock cord with a fastener attached at one end through a loop in the cord. A T-shaped crossbar is provided integral with the fastener extending transverse to the cord axis for pulling to stretch the cord. At the base of the cross bar is a wedge-shaped aperture for inserting the cord when stretched. The tension cord is wedged into the narrowest vertex of the aperture thereby holding the cord under tension.